Je ne sais pas
by Coljayjay
Summary: Sam vois le comportement de Jack changer. Et elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais commence à en avoir une petite idée... Après la saison 10. Sam et Jack sont ensemble. Après avoir entendue cette chanson de Zazie "je ne sais pas" sur l'infidélité, ça m'a donné des idées... Il y a une traduction en anglais. (I don't know)


**Maison de Sam et Jack**

 _J'entendais dans le salon la voix de Daniel s'élever._

D: Vous exagérez Jack!

T: Le général O'neill a pourtant raison Daniel Jackson.

D: Non mais vous aussi vous comptez?

J: Vous savez bien qu'il aime tenir les comptes. Et moi je vous dis que vous en avez eu une bonne dizaine.

T: Sept exactement O'neill.

J: Ah vous voyez!

 _J'entrais dans le salon en souriant. Comme toujours, les discussions autour de bières étaient toujours animées quand nous étions réunis. J'observais Jack. Il était détendu. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi._

S: Alors de quoi parliez-vous?

T: O'neill prétend que Daniel Jackson a une femme sur chaque planète que nous avons visité.

S: C'est pas faux Daniel.

D: Sam, et moi qui pensez que nous étions amis...

S: Et comment va Vala?

 _Je lui fit un sourire masqué. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de leur histoire._

J: Ah oui tiens!

D: Vous savez, j'ai parfois l'impression de me retrouver au lycée quand je suis avec vous! A être de nouveau la tête de turc.

 _Teal'c souleva son sourcil. Encore une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait beau être sur terre depuis 10 ans, il y avais encore des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas._

J: On va vous plaindre mon pauvre Daniel.

D: Et vous alors? Comment ça va vous deux?

 _Le visage de Jack changea quelques secondes et il repris son air jovial. Mais moi, j'avais vu._

J: Ca va. Pourquoi ça n'irai pas?

 _Parce qu'effectivement, ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait plus. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi, même si j'en avais une petite idée..._

D: Je ne sais pas, d'habitude vous êtes scotchés l'un à l'autre.

 _Je lançait un regard outrée à Daniel, agrandissant mon regard pour lui faire signe d'arrêter la conversation. Jack se leva soudain, posa sa bière._

J: Bon, je vais m'occuper de cette grillade histoire que vous ayez de quoi éponger cette bière Daniel.

 _Et il s'est enfui. Oui enfui. Cela faisait un mois qu'aucune discussion nous concernant ne pouvait avoir lieu. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à les éviter. Teal'c se leva aussi pour rejoindre Jack. Daniel fronça les sourcils et me regarda étrangement._

D: Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

 _Je lui lançait un pauvre sourire._

S: Rien Daniel, ne vous en faites pas...

 _Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse amicalement_

D: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sam.

S: Tout va bien.

D: Arrêtez, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Dès que j'ai passé la porte j'ai vu que ça n'allait pas entre vous. Il y a une espèce de tension...

 _Il avait raison. Comme toujours. Je baissais la tête, jouant avec mes doigts. Daniel jeta un œil vers l'extérieur pour vérifier que Jack était dehors et qu'il ne nous entendrait pas._

D: Sam, vous savez que vous pouvez me parler.

S: Je crois... qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre...

 _Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière._

D: Pardon? Non, c'est impossible.

S: Et pourtant...

 _Et pourtant toutes les preuves s'accumulaient contre lui. Tout a débuté il y a un mois. Il a commencé à travailler plus, à rentrer plus tard. A s'éloigner de moi. Un jour, je suis allée le voir à son bureau, voulant lui faire la surprise en emmenant le déjeuner._

 _Quand je suis rentrée, Olivia, sa secrétaire n'était pas là. Je lançait un regard vers le bureau de Jack, la porte était entre ouverte. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était seul. Je m'approchait de la porte, passant ma tête pour le voir et toquant en même temps. Et c'est là que mes soupçons ont commencés. Devant moi, Jack serrait dans ses bras sa secrétaire. Et je le vis déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Quand ils m'entendirent, ils se séparèrent. Elle me regarda, le regard sombre._

O: Mon Colonel, excusez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...

 _Je regardait Jack_

S: Et qu'est-ce que je ne doit pas croire?

 _Je vis Jack lui attraper le bras._

J: Ca va allez Olivia?

O: Oui monsieur... merci.

 _Elle me lança un regard pitoyable, finit par regarder le sol en sortant et m'adressant un "excusez-moi". Une soudaine envie de commettre un meurtre me pris. Je mis mes mains sur les hanches et regarda Jack qui semblait imperturbable. Le regard sombre lui aussi._

J: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

 _J'écarquillait les yeux. Comment ça qu'est-ce que je faisais là?_

S: Qu'est-ce que toi, tu étais en train de faire?!

 _Il se tourna et alla se rassoir à son bureau. Pourquoi était-il si froid tout d'un coup._

J: Sam, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, d'accord.

 _De mieux en mieux._

S: Je rêve... Premièrement, je ne monte pas sur mes grands chevaux, et deuxièmement je suis quand même en droit de te demander pourquoi tu faisait du coller serrer avec ta secrétaire non? Tu ne ferai pas la même chose si les rôles étaient inversé?

J: Evidement. Mais ce n'est rien d'accord. Elle traverse une passe difficile, c'est tout. Elle a cherché un peu de réconfort. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Et je recommence ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

 _Un bloc de glace m'aurai fait le même effet. Ce n'était pas tant ce que j'avais vu qui me mettait en colère, mais plutôt son attitude. Je sentait soudainement une boule au ventre se former. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi. J'essayait de me calmer car je savais que pour arriver à parler avec lui, le frontal n'aboutissait en général à rien._

S: J'ai apporter le déjeuner. Tu travailles tellement depuis 3 jours qu'on n'a pas le temps de se voir. Et comme je ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de te voir...

 _Et visiblement je tombais mal. Il avais l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi, me lança un petit sourire qui sonnait faux, m'embrassa rapidement et se dirigea pour fermer la porte de son bureau._

J: C'est gentil... et je suis désolé pour ces jours-ci. Et visiblement, ça ne fait que commencer.

 _Peut être avait-il des ennuis au travail?_

S: Des soucis?

J: Rien que je ne puisse résoudre, ne t'en fait pas.

 _Je m'approchais de lui, encerclant sa taille avec mes bras pour tenter de capter son regard. Il n'osait pas me regarder et je n'aimais pas ça. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose à me cacher. Je l'embrassait plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait fait. Je fut soulagée quand il répondit à mon baiser avec autant de douceur._

S: Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Tu es...bizarre ces jours-ci.

 _Il attrapa mon visage avec sa main droite, me caressant la joue de son pouce. J'adorais quand il faisait ça, et il le savait._

J: Rien, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas...

 _Il m'embrassa à nouveau pour m'empêcher de parler. Mais son regard le trahissait. Il y avais bel et bien quelque chose mais il ne me dirai rien. Il faudrait que j'attende qu'il ai envie de me parler._

J: J'ai faim.

 _Je sourit. Son estomac était toujours celui qui coupait court à nos discussions les plus sérieuses. Il avait pris pour habitude de me faire savoir que la discussion était close en évoquant son appétit._

 _Je n'ai plus reparlé de cet incident. J'ai tenté d'oublier l'accolade avec sa secrétaire, quand une semaine plus tard un autre événement m'a refait douter. Un soir, nous venions de finir de manger. Il n'avais pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il était rentré._

S: Encore des soucis au pentagone?

J: On dirai qu'ils se cherchent à me rendre fou ou j'en sais rien! Peut-être qu'ils essayent de me faire prendre ma retraite, je ne sais pas. On se croirai chez les fous là-bas!

 _Je souris. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu son humour. Soudain son téléphone sonna. Il regarda et souffla._

J: Et il faut qu'ils continuent jusque chez moi... ( _il décrocha_ ) "O'neill... Non, je finissais de manger... une minute."

 _Il mis sa main sur le téléphone pour étouffer notre conversation._

J: Je vais dans le salon, j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.

 _Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de s'éloigner de moi? Il sorti de la cuisine. Et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'espionner. Il faisait les cents pas tout en parlant et se massant la nuque. Cette conversation était privée, j'en avais la certitude. Je n'arrivais qu'à distinguer quelques brides de sa conversation._

J: ...non, je ne peux pas... elle va s'en douter...demain...je n'ai pas le choix...c'est mon problème Olivia... moi aussi...

 _Encore elle! Comment osait-elle appeler alors qu'elle savais qu'il était là avec moi. Soudain Jack se retourna et m'aperçu. J'ai juste eu le temps de le voir devenir rouge. Rouge? Pourquoi rougissait-il..._

J: Posez tout sur mon bureau, je m'en occuperai demain. Oui, bonne soirée à vous aussi.

 _Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la cuisine où je m'étais retranchée, commençant la vaisselle pour m'occuper du mieux que je le pouvais._

J: Une tuile de plus viens de me tomber dessus...

S: Et ELLE a besoin de t'avertir ce soir?

 _J'était furieuse et il le savais. Il se frotta le visage._

J: Sam... qu'est-ce que tu va encore t'imaginer?

S: Je ne sais pas moi...

 _Il se leva et rangea sa chaise._

J: Ecoute, je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher. Demain il faut que je sois plutôt là-bas, j'ai un rendez-vous avec...

 _Je me tournais brutalement vers lui et le coupais:_

S: Elle?

J: Tu es ridicule.

S: Pourquoi tu en fais tout un secret si il n'y a rien alors?

 _Est-ce qu'il sait combien je le connais? Combien son attitude trahit ses mots?_

J: Parce que je ne fais aucun secret, et que tu racontes n'importe quoi. Comme si j'avais la tête à ça en ce moment franchement...

S: Ca je le voit bien, tu n'as même pas la tête à t'occuper de ta femme.

 _Il ferma les yeux, semblant comprendre et acquiescer ce que je dis._

S: Regardes-toi s'il te plait! Ca fait deux semaines que tu ne me parles pratiquement pas, que tu rentres tard tous les soirs, que je te voit te rapprocher de ta secrétaire, et cerise sur le gâteau, ça fait deux semaines que tu ne me touches plus. Et ça, chez toi, c'est plus qu'un signe. Alors comment veux-tu que je ne poses pas la question!

J: Je te le redis: j'ai la tête pleine ok?!

S: Jack? ... tu me trompes?

 _Mon cœur battait la chamade. Et je plantait mon regard dans le sien pour être sur que ça réponse ne serai pas un mensonge. Ses yeux le trahissaient toujours. Il les ferma et secoua la tête, les rouvrit et me fixa._

J: Non.

 _Il avait l'air sincère. Mais quelque part au fond de moi, je savais qu'il me mentait. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Il m'embrassa avec passion. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne l'avais pas fait. Quelque chose clochait. Comment arrivait-il a me faire ressentir tout son amour dans se baiser alors que ses attitudes laissaient à penser qu'il y avais autre chose? Ses mains commencèrent à passer sous mon tee-shirt, et le contact de ses mains chaudes sur ma peau me firent frissonner. Je laissais échapper un gémissement contre nos bouches. Il me manquait tellement. Soudain, il me souleva et m'assit sur la table de la cuisine, approfondissant ses caresses et ses baisers. Même si son attitude me laisser à penser qu'il cherchait à me rassurer, rien n'y faisait. Mais j'avais envie de lui._

D: Sam, honnêtement j'ai du mal à croire que Jack puisse vous tromper. Ce n'est pas son style.

S: C'est ce que je pensais aussi Daniel. Mais... cela fait un mois qu'il est distant... avant hier encore, sa chemise ...

 _Mes yeux s'embrumèrent. Daniel me pris la main._

S: Il y avais son parfum... sur sa chemise... Il est rentré à une heure du matin...

 _Daniel se leva brusquement._

D: Je vais aller lui parler.

 _Je lui retint le bras._

S: Non! S'il vous plait... Laissez tomber.

D: Sam... vous n'allez pas rester comme ça... il faut lui parler.

S: Ca ne sers à rien.

 _Daniel secoua la tête, résigné. La soirée c'est passé tant bien que mal. Daniel a réussi à donner le change mais n'a pas hésité à envoyer quelques piques à Jack, surpris. Lui, il été toujours pareil, distant, parfois perdu dans ses pensées._

 _Je débarrassais la table, il se mis devant la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisées._

J: Sam?

 _Je me retournais pour le regarder. Son visage était sérieux, son regard sombre. Mon cœur s'emballa soudain sans que je ne saches pourquoi et une boule à l'estomac commencer à se former_

S: Oui?

J: Il faut qu'on parle.

 _J'avalais soudainement très difficilement. Pourquoi je voyait déjà la fin? Mes yeux commencèrent déjà à s'humidifier. Je m'essuyais les mains et tenta de reprendre contenance. Il me tendit la main._

J: Viens s'il te plait.

 _Je n'aimais pas ça du tout, mais j'allait probablement avoir enfin les réponses à mes questions. Il s'assit sur le canapé, m'attirant à côté de lui._

S: Alors ça y'est... tu t'es enfin décidé à me dire...

J: Je suis désolé Sam.

 _Je me retenais de ne pas pleurer. Il allait me quitter. Cette fois-ci plus aucun doute. J'avais soudain l'impression d'étouffer._

S: Depuis combien de temps?

 _Il fronça les sourcils et regarda ses genoux._

J: Tu t'en doutais?

 _Il avais l'air surpris. Je ne comprenais pas. Je me mis à rire jaune._

S: Difficile de ne pas faire autrement... quand je pense que tu...

 _Il me coupa._

J: J'ai paniqué.

 _Paniqué? Et moi alors je devrais dire quoi?_

J: Il fallait que je trouve une autre solution tu sais...

S: J'ai du mal à en voir une.

J: C'est pour ça que je rentrais tard... et aussi c'est vrai... pour t'éviter.

S: Tu le reconnais maintenant?

 _Il se retourna et me fixa. Mais je ne compris pas ce que je voyais. De l'amour? Comment était-ce possible. Il se leva et se passa les mains dans les cheveux._

J: Ca m'est tombé dessus comme une bombe.

S: C'est ce que vous dites tous! Toi qui n'aimes pas les clichés, tu es en plein dedans.

 _J'étais furieuse, déçue et anéantie._

J: J'aurai dû t'en parler dès le début...

S: Quand je pense que tu m'as menti tout ce temps! Et que j'ai surtout, essayer de te croire.

 _Il me fixa l'air étonné. Les sourcils froncés. Quelques choses le perturber._

J: Mais de quoi tu parles?

 _Je me levais et fit les cents pas. Il voulait me quitter, très bien, mais pas sans que je ne me batte et qu'il vide son sac._

S: Oh Jack s'il te plait! Dès que je vous ai vu, et que je t'ai posé la question, tu aurai dû être franc.

 _Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, fit la mou et fronça encore plus les sourcils._

J: Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

S: Alors, elle est mieux au lit?

 _Il avait l'air étonné. Surement parce qu'il ne s'attendais pas à ce que je lui dise ça. Et ce n'était pas fini. Il s'approcha de moi, et m'attrapa les bras. Je me dégageait rapidement de son emprise._

S: Lâches-moi!

J: Sam? Est-ce que tu crois que je te trompe?

 _Je m'éloignais de lui, interdite._

S: Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de me dire?!

J: Je... non... mais non, pas du tout!

 _Alors là, je ne comprenais pas._

J: Attends, tu crois que j'ai une liaison avec ma secretaire?

S: Et quoi d'autre alors?

 _Il secoua la tête, pris une profonde inspiration et se frotta le visage. Il fouilla la poche de sa veste posait à coté de lui. Il en sorti une enveloppe._

J: Mais pas du tout... je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses croire que...( _il secoua à nouveau la tête_ ), comme si c'était mon genre.

S: Je ne comprends rien Jack. Expliques-toi là!

 _Il tapota l'enveloppe dans ses mains._

J: Il y a un mois, j'ai reçu ça.

 _Il me tendit l'enveloppe._

J: Il fallait que je donne mon autorisation et que je la signe.

 _Je passait mon regard de l'enveloppe à ses yeux. Il avait l'air triste. Triste? J'avais rater quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement._

S: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

J: Un ordre de mission pour Atlantis.

 _J'écarquillait les yeux. Et resta bouche bée, tentant de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzles dans ma tête. Il s'assit sur le canapé, le regard agar. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, j'ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire._

S: Colonel Samantha Carter... Atlantis...chef de l'expédition... départ... oh mon dieu...

 _Tout devenez clair à présent._

J: Ils veulent t'envoyer sur Atlantis pour prendre les commandes.

 _Je mis ma main sur ma bouche. Comprenant tout. Il avait reçu ce courrier et il devait valider ou non mon départ pour Atlantis. Signifiant que je partirai loin de lui, et pendant un long moment. Je regardais en bas de la page. Il n'avait pas encore signé._

J: Sam, c'est fabuleux pour toi. Quand j'ai vu de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai été heureux et fier pour toi, et puis d'un coup j'ai réalisé ce que cela impliquait...

S: Que je serai loin de toi.

 _lui dis-je simplement. Je m'assis à côté de lui, lui prenant la main._

J: Je suis désolé... je n'ai pas su quoi faire. J'ai voulu chercher une autre solution. D'abord j'ai même essayé de faire annuler cet ordre...

S: Jack...

 _Il se tourna vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien._

J: Je ne veux pas te perdre tu comprends... Mais j'y ai réfléchit, et je n'ai pas le droit d'influencer ta décision. Même si c'est moi qui aurai le dernier mot, c'est à toi de choisir.

S: Tu ne me perdra pas Jack. C'est moi qui ai cru te perdre...

J: Je n'ai pas été franchement facile ces jours-ci...

S: Ton attitude... je me suis monter la tête avec des choses que j'ai cru voir...

J: Et qui n'existait pas. Il n'y a rien entre Olivia et moi. Elle a essayé de m'aider à te parler. Elle n'a pas arrêter de me dire que je faisait une bêtise de ne rien te dire.

S: Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps?

J: Je te l'ai dit. J'ai paniqué. J'avais besoin de temps... pour me faire à l'idée que tu ne serai plus là.

S: Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es détaché de moi n'est-ce pas?

 _Il me fit un pauvre sourire grimaçant. Il avait mis de la distance entre nous pour avoir à moins souffrir si je partait._

J: C'était une erreur.

S: Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je vais accepter.

 _Il me serra les mains_

J: Sam, c'est une occasion en or.

S: Le prix a payé est un peu trop lourd, tu ne trouves pas.

J: Ce n'est pas moi que tu vas convaincre...

 _Il avais l'air tellement penaud. Et moi qui était à coté de la plaque. Comment ai-je pu douter de lui? J'était tellement soulager que mes idées soient fausses que je ne réalisait pas encore l'ampleur de cette enveloppe. J'attrapa le visage de Jack et l'embrassa avec fougue. Je sourit en l'entendant grogner._

J: Hummm...

 _Je continuait à l'embrasser, le dévorer serai plus exact. Je me levait sans le lâcher et m'assis à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il mis tout de suite ses mains sous mes fesses pour me coller à lui._

S: J'ai eu... ( _un baiser_ ) tellement peur...( _un autre_ )...que tu me...( _il se mis à me devorer le cou)_ quittes tu sais.

 _Il se figea et me regarda._

J: Jamais. Sans toi, tout ce que je suis c'est incomplet. Tu vas me manquer, tu sais ça?

 **Un mois plus tard.**

 _J'étais tellement excitée. Je regardais ma montre. C'était l'heure._

S: Entrez les coordonnées de la terre.

?: Oui Madame.

 _Je n'ai jamais trouvé l'ouverture de la porte aussi lente qu'à ce moment là. Je regardais sur l'écran et soudain je le vis. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Mon dieu, ce qu'il m'avais manqué. Je souris aussi._

S: Jack!

J: Hé Chérie! Bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien de te voir!

S: Moi aussi.

 _Je l'ai vu regarder autour de lui et grimacer. Il parlait à quelqu'un._

J: Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire?

 _Et soudain j'ai vu Daniel sur l'écran._

D: Hé Sam! Comment ça va?

 _Jack poussa Daniel._

J: Dégagez! C'est MON appel, et vous feriez mieux d'aller ailleurs, à moins que vous ne vouliez que j'appelle Vala?

 _Je me mis à rire. Daniel revint devant l'écran._

D: Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai même pas le droit de vous dire bonjour... donc je m'en vais. J'espère vous voir bientôt Sam parce qu'il est infernal depuis que vous êtes partie!

J: Hey!

D: Vous me manquez. Amusez-vous bien!

S: Merci Daniel. Vous me manquez aussi.

 _Il me fit au revoir de la main et je l'ai vu sortir de la pièce, mais juste avant je l'ai entendu dire à Jack:_

D: Et par pitié, trouvez-vous une chambre!

 _Jack était à l'écran à nouveau. Il me regarda._

J: Si seulement je pouvais... Alors? Je t'ai manqué?

S: J'aimerai être avec toi là.

J: Moi aussi. Tout va bien dans cette partie de l'univers? MacKay ne n'a pas encore rendu folle?

 _Je ris à nouveau._

S: Tu sais comment c'est... et Mackay... et bien, ne parlons pas de lui.

 _Je regardais tout autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un me regardais ou m'écoutais._

S: J'ai hâte de te voir...j'ai envie de sentir tes baisers, tes mains sur moi, de t'entendre...

J: Bon sang Carter! Taisez-vous!

 _Je ris._

J: Tu as intérêt à être en forme dans deux jours si tu vois ce que je veux dire! Parce que j'ai des trucs prévus pour toi.

 _Il me fit un clin d'œil. Bon sang, ce qu'il était sexy!_

S: Je languis. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévu des choses pour toi aussi.

J: Est-ce que c'est une promesse?

S: Je t'aime.

 _Il sourit._

J: Je t'aime aussi. Reviens vite à la maison.

 _Dans deux jours je serai à la maison, avec lui. Même si j'ai accepté ce poste sur Atlantis, cela n'a jamais arrêté nos sentiments de grandir encore plus. Nous avons juste dû nous ajuster. J'aimais ma vie telle quelle était. J'espérais juste que bientôt, quelqu'un d'autre viendrais remplir notre quotidien. Et j'avais bien l'intention d'y travailler dans deux jours..._


End file.
